Floral Meanings For I Love You
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Starfire gives Raven a bouquet with three meanings. Starfire/Raven


Written for Femslash February 2019 based on the ninth prompt "Lavender."

Floral Meanings For I Love You

"I believe these flowers suit you best," Starfire murmurs, a smile playing on her lips.

Raven feels her throat dry as Starfire presents her with the bouquet in the common room of Titans Tower. The lavenders are wrapped nicely together with a white satin bow. The purple flowers are complemented by interspersed demure daisies, drawing out the rich color of the lavenders. A few blue iris flowers guard the lavenders and daisies, wrapped around them crown. The floral fragrance wafts up and surrounds Raven when she accepts the gift, a hint of a blush creeping on her face.

Raven caresses the soft petals, her eyes widening. She isn't used to being on the receiver side despite knowing of Starfire's overly giving nature. Whenever they're on dates, Starfire will insist on commemorating it with something special. Whether it's a toy won at a carnival or buying an extra dessert to share at the Tower from a fancy restaurant, Starfire will always bring something home as a reminder of the love they shared.

Her heart pounds faster, beating against her chest. She still gets flustered whenever Starfire springs anything romantic onto her. Whether it's impromptu dates or sudden shoulder massagers when she's meditating, Starfire is the true romantic in their relationship. Starfire knows when Raven needs her space, but when it's gentle gifts, Raven always welcomes them.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Raven says, "Wow. They're beautiful. Thank you, Starfire." She clears her throat as a question arises in her foggy thoughts. "Hey, I love them, but why these flowers? Aren't you supposed to get roses for this kind of thing?"

Humming, Starfire gives an inquisitive tilt of her head. "Because you are purple."

Raven blinks, confusion seizing her. Her voice cracks as she blurts out, "Wha-? What do you mean?"

She clasps her hands by her chest, her eyes sparkling like diamonds. "You are purple, Raven! You are, as Beast Boy says, 'decked out' in stunning shades of purple." She reaches out and strokes through Raven's short hair, her fingers streaking through her soft locks. "Your hair, your eyes, and even your cloak and boots, they are all in various shades of purple. It is your signature color, yes?"

"Well, I'd say my cloak is more blue, maybe leaning closer to indigo," she mutters, and she twists a few strands of her hair, "but yeah, you're right."

"And that is what the iris flowers are for." She giggles and caresses the deep azure petal, flicking it down with her thumb and watching it bounce in place. "I researched the meaning of earthling flowers. Blue iris flowers represent wisdom, which you so wonderfully encompass."

Raven's lip quirks into a smirk. She knows reading and studying magic comes with knowledge beyond regular comprehension, and hearing she's wise brings another red hint to her cheeks, which matches the gem on her forehead. "And what else do these flowers mean about me to you?"

"Daisies symbolize cleansing and purity, which I feel when you are by my side." Starfire slips her hand into Raven's, giving it a light squeeze. "And lavenders, oh, they are so very special." She leans forward, her forehead gently pressing against Raven's brow. "They are elegant, graceful, and sacred, which you are to me."

Heat blossoms in Raven's chest as Starfire whispers. Her smile remains etched on her face. She closes her eyes, and Starfire places a chaste kiss to her forehead, trailing down to the pointed tip of her nose, and then kisses Raven softly on her lips. They stay like that for a moment, immersing themselves in the gentleness of the other. It feels like they are the only two in the world, the scent of flowers rising around them and drifting around their heads as if they were resting in a blossoming, sunny field.

Parting, Raven cups Starfire's warm cheek, her thumb caressing the edge of her cheekbone. "You know, I'm usually the one giving long-winded explanations, but I think I can summarize what you just said."

A rare coy tone laces Starfire's words. "And what is that?"

"I love you," she breathes out, and Starfire smiles, closing the gap again with another sincere kiss.

The bouquet slips from Raven's fingers and lands on the couch, unscuffed, waiting for the lovebirds to return.


End file.
